Arrête moi si tu peux I
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]Il part… Et ce pour toujours. Il en a marre d’être considéré comme un rien surtout lorsqu’il voit qu’elle est plus intéressée par son meilleur ami. Que lui restetil ici ? Autant partir ! Il pourrait rester … si elle l’arrêtait !


**Bonjour tout le monde!!!!**

**Voici un nouvel OS James/Lily!!!**

**Ceci est ma réponse au défi de Février dans le forum de Lizou et Linayë!**

**Défi Février : Arrête-moi si tu peux ! (Le défi consistait en fait d'écrire quelque chose avec ces seuls mots "Arrête-moi si tu peux!).**

**Moi j'ai écris trois réponses. Ma première réponse s'appelle "Arrête-moi si tu peux" (James-Lily), Ma deuxième réponse "Arrête-moi si tu peux II" (Hélèna-Sirius), ma troisième réponse "Arrête-moi si tu peux III". **

**C'est donc une triologie de "Arrête-moi si tu peux". Bien sûr ces trois OS peuvent être lus séparément car il n'y a pas de suite entre elles. Ce sont trois OS qui portent juste un peu près le même nom.  
**

**Je posterai ma deuxième réponse la semaine prochaine !!!  
**

* * *

**Résumé :** Il part… Et ce pour toujours. Il en a marre d'être considéré comme un rien surtout lorsqu'il voit qu'elle est plus intéressée par son meilleur ami. Que lui reste-t-il ici ? Autant partir ! Il pourrait rester … si elle l'arrêtait !

* * *

**Arrête-moi si tu peux !**

Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Ils faisaient des blagues à leurs camarades, embêtaient les uns, taquinaient les autres … Il n'était pas le seul… ILS avaient toujours été comme ça. Alors pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qu'elle détestait ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui qu'elle s'en prenait ?

Elodie et Cécile disaient souvent qu'on ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à la personne qui nous était cher. Etait-ce vrai ? Représentait-il vraiment quelque chose pour elle ?

Evidemment, il ne s'était jamais posé des questions. Pour lui c'était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Toutes les filles l'étaient. Il n'y avait aucune exception.

Mais elle avait une drôle de façon de l'exprimer. Sans doute timide, avait-il pensé.

Cependant aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus les choses sous le même angle. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle l'attendait. Au fond de lui… C'était logique et simple qu'ils s'aimaient… Que c'était réciproque. Mais est-ce que ça l'avait toujours été ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait aimé ?

Toutes ces questions, il ne se les était jamais posées. Il ne s'était jamais pris la tête. Elle l'aimait mais refusait de l'avouer.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il venait de faire face à une dure réalité. Il l'avait vue… Il l'avait vue observer amoureusement son meilleur ami. Ca ne pouvait qu'une stupide idée de sa part. Il avait donc été la voir.

- Je ne savais pas que pour vouloir m'observer en secret, tu utiliserais mon ami, avait-il ri.

Elle avait soupiré.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Un idiot de croire que j'aimerai un jour te regarder. Même là, ça me répugne de te parler, tu comprends ? Et moi j'ai l'air idiote de te faire comprendre quelque chose qui ne rentrera jamais dans ton crâne.

Il avait haussé les épaules.

- T'es pas très clair dans tes propos, je peux comprendre que tu ne l'es pas non plus dans ta tête. Maintenant que je suis devant toi, tu peux bien avouer ce que tu as dans le cœur.  
- Je ne crois pas que tu sois la personne la plus apte à connaître mes secrets.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis l'élu de ton cœur.  
- Imbécile, lâcha-t-elle. Comment peux-tu encore croire que tu es l'élu de mon cœur après toutes les mauvaises choses que je viens de te dire ? Tu ne vois pas que dès que tu viens vers moi, j'ai un air ennuyé, dès que tu me parles, je m'énerve, dès que tu t'en vas, je respire … Non tu ne vois pas ?  
- Balivernes ! Je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour chez Zonko demain et je tiens à ce que tu viennes avec moi.  
- Je n'irai pas.  
- Bien sur que si.  
- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi Potter.  
- Demain, près de Zonko à 14h00.

Et il l'avait quitté.

Il l'avait attendu devant Zonko comme un imbécile croyant qu'elle allait venir. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui mais il avait pensé qu'elle viendrait. Elle faisait toujours cela. Elle ne le détestait pas, il le savait. Elle avait beau lui crier qu'il était qu'un crétin pour croire qu'elle l'aimait mais il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait une petite lueur de joie dès qu'elle le voyait. Il pensa alors à elle. A ses cheveux roux, ses grands yeux verts, sa silhouette. Elle n'avait cependant rien de bien plaisant, mais il l'appréciait. C'était son caractère qui lui plaisait, sa façon de lui tenir tête, de …

Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait semblant de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il l'avait attendu. Il ne lui avait jamais donné de rendez-vous auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette rousse au caractère de feu.

Il avait jeté un regard à sa montre. Elle était vraiment en retard. Elle allait être punie. Elle allait le payer.

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait commencé à s'énerver. Elle n'était toujours pas venue et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

C'était d'un pas rageur qu'il était rentré au château. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Il l'aimait, était prêt à lui offrir n'importe quoi avec la fortune de son père… Que voulait-elle d'autre ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas ?

Il avait longé les couloirs sombres. C'était elle l'imbécile, pas lui ! Elle ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, prêt à lui offrir des milliers de cadeaux, elle avait la chance qu'il l'aime. Combien de filles la jalousaient à l'heure qu'il était ? Ne voyait-elle donc rien ?

Il s'était radoucit peu après alors qu'il s'approchait de la tour des Gryffondor.

Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être avait-elle une bonne excuse pour n'être pas venue ? Il s'était maudit pour s'être ainsi emporté.

Cependant toutes ses pensées s'étaient envolées lorsqu'une fois entré dans la salle commune, il avait vu son meilleur ami et sa dulcinée bras dans les bras. C'était à en crever les yeux qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une étreinte d'amitié, c'était plus que cela. L'atmosphère de la salle l'avait prouvé : cet odeur d'amour qui reflétait dans la pièce… Cette gêne… Il s'était sentit de trop.

Remus s'était levé :

- James ?  
Mais il n'avait pas eu d'yeux pour lui, juste pour elle qui s'était levée calmement et avait pris la main de Remus dans la sienne. Il avait essayé de la retirer mais elle l'avait tenu fermement.

Leurs mains liées, le sourire de Lily scotché à ses lèvres… Tout cela l'avait mis hors de lui.

Disait-elle donc la vérité quand elle avait prétendu ne pas l'aimer ? Etait-ce donc vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé … Parce qu'elle en pinçait pour son ami ?

Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il lui avait fait ne valait donc rien ? L'argent, l'amour qu'il était prêt à lui offrir … n'en voulait-elle pas ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami ? Qu'avait-il de plus ? Parce qu'il était préfet ? Et lui, capitaine de Quiddicth ? Parce qu'il avait des lunettes ? Parce que … pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui avait-elle souri ? Etait-elle heureuse avec lui ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il allait la rendre heureuse. Il n'avait pas douté de son ami mais …

- James, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il pouvait croire en Remus, il le pouvait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le sourire de Lily en disait beaucoup plus. Il ne croyait qu'en ce sourire. Il ne pouvait croire qu'en elle. C'était Remus qu'elle voulait. Tous les deux s'aimaient. Même si Remus persistait à le lui dire, il n'arrivait pas à avaler ses salades.

Il avait serré ses poings. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Elle était à elle. Remus n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Il s'était approché d'eux. Sa colère avait monté d'un cran, il tuerait Remus. Il le tuerait pour l'avoir trahi, il le tuerait pour avoir touché celle qu'il aimait, il …

Mais il y avait ce regard triste … celui de Remus qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se fier à ce qu'il voyait. Et il y avait ce regard suppliant qui lui demandait de partir.

Il était beaucoup trop choqué et blessé pour dire la moindre chose.

Il… Il avait tourné les talons et était monté dans son dortoir.

Il avait posé sa tête lourde de pensées sur son oreiller. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle mal ? Pourquoi le blessait-elle ? Il l'aimait. On ne pouvait pas faire du mal aux personnes qui les aimaient. Pourquoi était-elle différente des autres ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ?

Il avait scruté le plafond à la recherche d'une réponse. Tous ces souvenirs, tous les moments passés avec elle, toutes leurs disputes … A quoi avaient-elles servi ? Avait-elle tout oublier ? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer mais il avait pensé qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle lui répondait par pur plaisir !

Pourquoi lui faisait-elle mal ? Le détestait-elle à ce point ? Se fichait-elle royalement de lui ? N'avait-il aucune importance à ses yeux ?

Il n'avait pas été touché dans son ego ou sa fierté, mais il avait été blessé. A toujours croire qu'elle serait sienne et comprendre soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été … Que pensait-elle maintenant ? Etait-elle heureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait ? Etait-elle heureuse avec Remus ? Avait-elle toujours voulu ça ?

La porte de son dortoir s'était ouverte pour laisser Remus apparaître.

- James, il faut que je t'explique. Lily…

James avait tourné la tête de côté et avait rabattu la couverture sur lui.

Remus n'avait pas insisté.

♦♦♦

Lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble, c'était pire. Cela ne prouvait qu'une chose, ils n'avaient attendu que le moment où il l'apprenne pour s'officialiser auprès du collège. Quel choc ! Quelle honte ! Il avait toujours répété haut et fort à sa tendre Lily qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle était beaucoup trop timide pour l'avouer et maintenant, elle s'affichait avec son meilleur ami qui prétendait qu'il n'y avait rien.

S'il n'y avait vraiment rien, pourquoi était-elle heureuse ?

Combien de fois Remus était-il venu vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas Lily, il tenait juste à l'aider.

C'était comme ça que l'on aidait les gens maintenant ?

Chaque fois qu'il passait sans le faire exprès près d'eux, il les voyait rire. Il était jaloux, il n'avait jamais réussi à la faire rire, toujours la mettre en colère. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette scène. Il ne parlait plus à Remus, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, ni d'elle. Il voulait oublier.

♦♦♦

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'écria Peter.  
- Si, je ne reviendrai pas après les vacances. Je me suis arrangé avec mon père. Il a dit qu'il me trouverait du travail au département du ministère.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Sirius. Tu n'aimes pas Poudlard ? Tu …  
- Si je vous l'ai dit c'est parce que vous êtes mes amis. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me faîtes changer d'avis.

Non, personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis… Personne était bien un mensonge. Il y en avait une. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait encore l'arrêter.

Mais fallait-il encore qu'elle le sache et qu'elle en soit attristée. Elle ne le serait pas.

Au bout de deux jours, la nouvelle se répandit : Le grand James Potter ne reviendrait pas après les vacances de Noël.

Et elle arriva bien vite aux oreilles de Lily et Remus. Mais elle ne se sentit nullement coupable.

- C'est encore un de ces caprices, s'énervait Lily alors que Remus la raisonnait. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est m'obtenir, alors il fait tout … jusqu'à vouloir partir. C'est ridicule. Il ne m'aime pas ou, peut-être que si, mais moi je ne l'aime pas. Et je ne l'arrêterai pas si c'est pour qu'il me harcèle. D'ailleurs, je ne l'arrêterai pas tout court. Qu'il parte, cela me ferait des vacances.  
- Tu as tord. Tu ne penses pas le regretter un jour ?  
- Peut-être. Mais je le regretterai plus encore si je l'arrêtais.

Il était là quand elle avait dit cela. Il s'était caché derrière la statue. Cela l'avait énervé mais il n'avait rien fait. Juste défoncer le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé.

Personne ne l'arrêterait maintenant. Il partirait pour de bon. De toute façon, elle ne l'arrêterait pas. Et même si elle le faisait, il ne l'écouterait sans doute pas.

Le dernier jour arriva bien vite et il adressa ses adieux à ses amis. Remus était venu. Il s'était excusé maintes fois, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser, qu'il n'aimait pas Lily, qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, il l'avait pardonné, il ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute. C'était lui l'imbécile qui avait cru autre chose. Il allait partir et commencer une nouvelle vie. Lily ne vint pas. Au fond de lui, il ne cessait de penser que si elle venait et l'interdisait de partir, il l'écouterait.

Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive. Elle le pouvait encore. Il l'écouterait.

Il étreignit ses amis, il ne les reverrait plus pendant de longues semaines. Peut-être durant les vacances d'été ?!

Encore quatre minutes. Il salua ses amis, monta ses bagages et s'installa dans le compartiment.

Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Trois minutes …

Elle ne viendrait pas. Comme l'autre jour où il l'avait attendu chez Zonko et qu'elle n'était pas venue ! Non, finalement, il n'avait plus besoin d'espérer.

Deux minutes…

D'après elle, elle n'était qu'un caprice pour lui, c'est pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas un caprice.

Une minute…

Il sourit à ses amis. Il vit Remus jeter des coups d'œil en arrière espérant sans doute que Lily vienne. Non, elle ne viendrait pas.

Le train démarra. Un bref signe de la main vers ses amis et quelques secondes plus tard, les silhouettes de ses amis disparaissaient… Et Lily qui n'était pas venue.

Il posa sa tête sur son siège, sa gorge était noué. Elle ne l'avait donc jamais aimé.

* * *

Et oui le premier Lily/James qui finit mal dans le monde des fanfictions!!!

* * *


End file.
